Die gute Stadt und Stamm der Emishi
by CRAZY CUTE GUY
Summary: Die Fanfiktion erzählt Ob Ashitaka und San zusammenkommen. Man erfährt was mit der EisenhüteStadt, sowie dem VolkDorf der Emishi passiert. Man erfährt etwas über den früheren König der Emishi und eine Totgeglaubte Emishi taucht wieder auf.
1. Gedanken

Gedanken 

Eboshi, die gerade mit ihrer Arbeit, der Qualitätskontrolle der Lieferungen fertig geworden war, saß in ihrer Hütte und dachte über das mit dem Waldgott erlebte nach:  
»Ich weis nicht, ob ich das was ich getan habe jemals wieder gutmachen kann … Aber ich muss es zumindest versuchen. Ohne den Eisenabbau können wir nicht überleben, doch ich werde dem Wald trotzdem helfen so gut ich kann.«  
Tatsächlich lies Eboshi überall dort wo gerade kein Eisen abgebaut wurde wieder Bäume pflanzen.

San, saß in der Wolfshöhle. Sie hörte das leise Rascheln der Bäume, und die Geräusche der Tiere nicht. Sie war schon so daran gewohnt dass sie diese, wenn sie wie jetzt konzentriert nachdachte, nicht mehr bewusst wahrnahm. Sie dachte über Ashitaka nach:  
»Ich kann den Menschen nicht verzeihen was sie getan haben … Aber immer wenn ich ihn sehe habe ich das Gefühl für immer bei ihm bleiben zu wollen.«  
Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte, die auf die Höhle zukamen. Es war ein Wolf der ältere ihrer Brüder. Sie entschloss sich ihm von ihren Gedanken über Ashitaka zu erzählen, als sie fertig war meinte er:  
»San, vergiss deinen Stolz und deinen Hass, dann wirst du wissen ...«  
Sie konzentrierte sich einige Minuten und dachte nach dann meinte sie:  
»Du hast Recht, ich kann mit länger selber belügen ... Ich liebe ihn. Ich werde zur Stadt gehen, die Menschen dort haben sich gebessert: Sie Pflanzen Bäume wo sie können, und wenn sie welche fällen achten sie darauf den Wald zu lichten, und helfen ihm auch so.«  
Sie wartete bis ihr zweiter Bruder kam und erzählte auch ihm von ihrem Entschluss. Dann gingen sie auf den Felsen über der Höhle und ließen eine Zeit lang die Eindrücke des Waldes auf sich einströmen. Als es zu dämmern begann, stand San auf und ging los in Richtung Stadt.

Ashitaka reparierte mit Kohrokus Hilfe, das Dach der Hütte das dieser mit Toki bewohnte. Als sie fertig waren stieg er herunter, während sie zum Abendessen gingen, dachte er nach:  
»Ich muss San wieder einmal sehen, in den letzten Wochen habe ich vor lauter Arbeit gar keine Zeit gehabt um sie zu besuchen. Und ich liebe sie doch, morgen reite ich mit Yakul zu ihr. «


	2. Die Ankunft

Die Ankunft 

Eboshi dachte noch immer über die Erlebnisse mit dem Waldgott nach als:  
»Lady Eboshi! «  
Gonza kam hastig hereingestürzt, seine Stimme hatte aufgeregt, fast panisch geklungen.  
»Was ist Gonza, greifen die Wölfe wieder an?«  
»Nein Lady Eboshi, das Wolfsmädchen. Es kommt den Weg zum Tor heran, alleine!  
»Komm, zum Tor!«  
Mit diesen Worten stand Eboshi auf und ging von Gonza gefolgt in Richtung Tor.  
»Das ist bestimmt eine List. Sie will euch bestimmt wieder angreifen!«  
Meinte Gonza, als sie noch wenige Meter vom Tor entfernt waren. An seiner Stimme erkannte Eboshi das er einen Kampf erwartete.  
»Öffnet das Tor!«  
Rief Eboshi den Wachen zu.  
»Aber Lady Eboshi ... Was ... Was soll das!«  
Gonza war verwirrt.  
»Sie wird wieder versuchen, euch zu töten!«  
»Nein, sie weiß dass wir uns gebessert haben, es kann ihr nicht entgangen sein was wir in letzter Zeit für den Wald getan haben. Außerdem, wenn sie mich angreifen wollte würde sie sicher mit den Wölfen kommen ... Ich bin gespannt was sie hier will.«  
Sie sah kurz in die Richtung in der sie Ashitakas Hütte wusste und wandte sich dann wieder dem Tor zu.

San war kurz vor dem Tor. Schon wollte sie den Wachen etwas zurufen, als sich das Tor Langsam zu öffnen begann.  
»Warum öffnen sie das Tor? Um diese zeit will doch bestimmt niemand mehr aus der Stadt … Seltsam.«  
San dachte nach, während sie sich dem sich öffnenden Tor näherte, fand aber keine Antwort. Dann:  
»Ich fühle mich so seltsam … Als ob ich auf einen zum Angriff bereiten Feind zuginge … Das Tor öffnet sich immer weiter, gleich kann ich die Hemden der Leute dahinter sehen … Dieses Hemd mit den Fächern … Das Ist …«

»Guten Abend, San.«  
Eboshis Gruß klang Freundlich und Ruhig.  
»Guten Abend ... Eboshi.«  
Entgegnete San halb verwirrt, halb wütend.  
»Warum bist du hergekommen San?«  
Fragte Eboshi Interessiert.  
»Vor ein paar Wochen, hätte mich das nicht verwundert. Damals hätte ich gedacht, du willst mich wieder angreifen, aber diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Warum bist du also hier?«  
Eboshis Stimme war nicht unfreundlich oder Misstrauisch, aber neugierig und eine Spur erstaunt. San dachte nach:  
»Irgendwann muss ich es ihr sagen, wenn sie mich schon fragt am besten jetzt.«  
»Ich bin gekommen, weil ich in der Stadt leben will.«  
»Warum?!?«  
Rief Gonza unfreundlich.  
»Damit du uns im schlaf umbringen kannst?!?«  
»Gonza!!!«  
Rief Eboshi mit scharfer gebieterischer Stimme.  
»Ich habe dir bereits erklärt, dass sie nicht mehr unsere Feindin ist!«  
»Ich werde dir sagen, warum ich in der Stadt leben will.«  
Erklärte San Gonza. Sie sprach ruhig und laut genug dass auch Eboshi sie hören konnte, nicht aber die Wachen. Diese waren, als sie sahen das von San keine Gefahr ausging, respektvoll von Eboshi, Gonza und San zurückgetreten.  
»Ich will in der Stadt leben, um bei Ashitaka zu sein können ... ich liebe Ihn.«  
»Wenn das so ist, bist du willkommen San. Komm, ich bringe dich zu Ashitakas Hütte.«  
Mit diesen Worten, ging drehte sich Eboshi um, und auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich kurz ein zufriedenes Lächeln, sie hatte also recht gehabt. Dann ging sie gefolgt von San, an Gonza vorbei, dessen Gesicht Misstrauen und Erstaunen zeigte.

Ashitaka hörte draußen, die Blätter des nahen Waldes im Wind rauschen und wollte gerade zu Bett gehen als:

»Diese dort vorne, ist Ashitakas Hütte.«  
Hörte er sehr leise Eboshis Stimme und das verwirrte ihn:  
»Ist so spät noch jemand in die Stadt gekommen? Und warum führt ihn Eboshi zu meiner Hütte? … Bestimmt habe ich mir das nur eingebildet.«  
Er wollte sich schon hinlegen, als er von der Türe her eine Stimme Hörte:  
»Ashitaka!«  
Er wandte sich der Tür zu, doch noch bevor er sich umgedreht hatte, hatte er Tränen in den Augen.  
»San!«  
Sie traten aufeinander zu und umarmten sich glücklich, San Flüsterte:  
»Ich liebe dich Ashitaka!«  
Und er wusste dass es stimmte, sonst wäre sie nicht in die Stadt gekommen. Sie Setzten sich auf Ashitakas Lager und umarmten sich glücklich, biss sie, eng umschlungen, vor Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit einschliefen.


	3. Die Vorstellung

Die Vorstellung

Als San am nächsten Tag aufwachte waren draußen schon Schritte und Stimmen zu hören,  
anscheinend waren die Menschen in der Stadt schon länger wach. Da Ashitaka noch schlief sah sie sich in der Hütte um und sah dass bei der Tür ein Pergament lag. Sie nahm es und entrollte es, doch da sie nicht lesen konnte, konnte sie mit den Schriftzeichen nichts anfangen.  
»Ashitaka ... «  
Sie war zu ihm gegangen und versuchte ihn aufzuwecken.  
»Hmmm? ... Was ist San? «  
»Vor der Türe lag ein Pergament. «  
Sie gab es ihm, er überflog es und meinte.  
»Eine Nachricht, ich lese sie dir vor: ›Ashitaka, komm bitte mit San gegen Mittag zu meiner Hütte ich möchte San den Leuten vorstellen. Eboshi.‹ «  
Ashitaka sah aus der Hütte und sah dass die Sonne schon sehr hoch stand, es musste schon Mittag sein. Als Ashitaka mit San zu Eboshis Hütte ging fingen viele Leute an zu tuscheln:  
»Ist das nicht das Wolfsmädchen?«  
»Warum ist sie bei Ashitaka?«  
»Was will sie hier überhaupt?«

Als sie bei Eboshis Hütte ankamen, stand diese schon vor der Türe. Als sie sie kommen sah, lies sie die Klangtafeln Läuten. Als alle Leute sich vor ihrer Hütte versammelt hatten und San uns Ashitaka in der Hütte, hinter ihr standen, begann sie zu sprechen:  
»Ich habe euch gerufen, weil ich euch jemanden vorstellen will den ihr alle schon gesehen habt, aber nicht wirklich kennt.«  
Sie lies sie vortreten, und sofort begannen die Leute zu reden.  
»Das ist das Wolfsmädchen! Was will sie hier?!?«  
»Warum ist sie gekommen«  
Die Menge redete so laut durcheinander, das Eboshi schließlich wieder die Klangtafeln läuten lassen musste, um sich gehör zu verschaffen.  
»Sie wird mit uns in der Stadt leben. Sie weiß dass wir uns gebessert haben. Sie ist nicht mehr unsere Feindin«  
Doch kaum hatte Eboshi ausgesprochen, fing die Menge wieder an zu reden und zu fragen. Da hörten sie Toki, die ganz vorne stand laut rufen:  
»Sie ist wegen Ashitaka gekommen! Nicht wahr Ashitaka?!?«  
Schlagartig wurde es still, und alle sahen Ashitaka an … Doch San antwortete statt ihm:  
»Ja, ich bin wegen Ashitaka gekommen. Ich liebe ihn, und ich will mit ihm leben.«  
Bevor die Leute wieder zu reden beginnen konnten sprach nun wieder Eboshi:  
»Ich wisst nun warum sie hier ist. Ich habe sie euch vorgestellt, damit es keine unglücklichen Verwechslungen und Unfälle gibt. Ihr wisst nun bescheid, geht wieder an die Arbeit oder zum essen.«  
Als Eboshi ausgeredet hatte verschwand die Menge langsam und unter Getuschel wieder, wofür sie weit mehr Zeit brauchte, als vorher um sich zu versammeln.


End file.
